


The Surfing Mouse - Timestamp to *Serve and Protect*

by Karfraegh18



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-11
Updated: 2009-10-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karfraegh18/pseuds/Karfraegh18
Summary: Jensen is desperately trying to read Jared's book; Jared is bored with just watching him so decides to show him a trick...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

It was Sunday, or Monday, Jared had actually lost track, when the two men sat on the dock, their feet in the water, facing away from Jensen’s plane and laying back. 

 

Jared felt every part of his body relax back on the towel under him, at peace, perfectly happy, if a little bored. Jared didn’t do laying. He did running, jumping, singing (badly), dancing and generally getting in Jensen’s space. For someone who had had a career as a Navy pilot flying the fastest the good old US of A had offered, into countries that Jared had never heard of, supporting rescues, dog fights (not that that had happened a lot), his Jen was a curiously calm person. 

 

Jen had this infuriating ability to lay and read and contemplate and think. Despite how much noise and disruption and mayhem Jared caused around him. Jared found this hopelessly endearing normally, but today Jensen had seriously not moved a muscle except to walk from bed to sofa to dock. That was because he had this damn book. Jared’s damn book. Would he put it down? Hell no. He was also reading it excruciatingly slowly, painstakingly reading each paragraph, sometimes with a smile, sometimes with a frown. When asked he simply said _this is your soul Jared, why would I rush through it and not feel it inside me?_

 

Of course that was exactly the right thing to say, as Jared just kind of melted, and sat silent and still for, like, a whole ten minutes. At which point Jensen suggested _fresh air … hiking … running … walking … swimming … nope reading in the fresh air great._

 

Jared grumbled, but grabbing two beers he went down, walking just behind Jensen, quite happy to enjoy the view of Jensen in board shorts and little else, goddamn tease.

 

So now they were on the dock. 

 

The beautiful handmade dock, that sat a few inches above the warm water of lake Ackles (as Jared had christened it).

 

Jared tried dozing, he tried counting leaves, he tried to map out his new book but he’d really already done that so it didn’t fill time. So he took to looking for shapes in the clouds, thick fluffy clouds that drifted lazily in the summer sky.

 

“It’s a mouse” Jared suddenly, breaking the silence and making Jensen jump, but not jump enough to stop him reading damnit.

 

“Uh huh” Jensen said, not really knowing what Jared was talking about but knowing his young lover probably expected a response.

 

“The cloud Jensen, there, it is a mouse” Sighing Jensen looked briefly seeing the shape Jared meant.

 

“Well if it is then it is surfing” he smirked, hoping that was the end of it.

 

“Yeah a surfing mouse” Jared agreed enthusiastically

 

“Shhh I’m reading”

 

“Jeeeenseeene” Oh no, the patented Padalecki whine, guaranteed to annoy dogs at a hundred miles. Jensen let out another sigh

 

“Jay, I wanna read this book of yours about an ex navy pilot who crashes planes” he pointed out emphasising the navy pilot bit.

 

“That’s boring” Jared pointed out helpfully, he knew the whole story inside out and back to front, after all he had written the damn thing.

 

“S’not” Jensen argued, refusing to stop reading.

 

“T’is, anyway look at the surfing mouse man” Jared was really whining now.

 

“What are you 8? ” Still reading

 

“It’s right next to the sad dog and the vicar” Jared added, sure that Jen couldn’t resist a dog and a vicar in the same sky.

 

“Jay” Jensen lifted an eyebrow, quite clearly Jared was not getting the message.

 

“No seriously Jen, quick, before they move, look the mouse is like waving and everything” Aaaaaghhhh

 

“Jay no, the first plane is just crashing” _this is a good bit idjit..._

 

“Jen”

 

“No Jay. Jeez you are like a hyperactive child, the whole idea of this afternoon was sitting on the dock, feet in the water, kicking back, reading, you know, relaxing and shit.”

 

“Hmph” Jared knew he was being childish, but his lover was like 3 inches away, freckled skin calling to him, and didn’t want to play, and damnit Jared felt like being a bit childish.

 

“I have a present for you in the plane” Jensen said quietly, despite knowing inside it was never good to placate a child with treats. “Cherries" he added

 

“Cherries”

 

“Uh huh, fresh cherries in the cool bag, from Marge and Bill”

 

“Cherries” Jared was amazed, his absolutely most favourite fruit in the world.

 

“In the back of the plane, hidden” Jensen emphasised.

 

“OK” Jared said doubtfully, why hidden?

 

“Jay, do you want the cherries?” 

 

“Yeah”

 

“Go get the cherries, wash them, bring them here, and then can I read?”

 

“Will you stop reading, just to eat them?”

 

“Jay can I not just lie and relax with your book, I mean it is your book”

 

“Yeah but I’m here”

 

“Looking at surfing mice”

 

“Well yeah, only cos you’re reading”

 

“Cherries”

 

“Okay, okay”

 

Jared found the cherries and whistling off key, he took them up the house and washed them in the kitchen. A few minutes later he was back at Jensen’s side, the bowl of cherries between them. They proceeded to take turns diving into the bowl for handfuls of the sinfully sweet dark red fruit. Jared was still looking for a way to distract Jensen and he was thinking along the lines of water when he remembered a trick he had learned at school.

 

“Jensen” he began

 

“Yes Jared”

 

“Can you just give me two minutes, just do something with me for two minutes?” Jensen gave one last sigh and, placing the envelope he was using as a bookmark into the book, he shut it and placed it next to him.

 

“Two minutes, Jared”

 

“So have you ever tied a cherry stem just using your mouth?”

 

”No, Jared, I haven’t” Jensen replied patiently, desperate to get back to the book, his head still lost in his lover's story telling abilities.

 

First of all Jared chose a cherry with a long stem, as it kind of made things much easier. He then made sure he levered himself up on his arms so Jensen had a clear view of what he was doing. After sucking off the cherry and getting rid of the stone he showed Jen the stem in his mouth, before dropping a small kiss to Jensen’s soft lips. He chewed the stem several times and then folded the stem in half, so it formed a "u" shape, with the curve towards the back of his mouth and the ends at the front. At every stage he locked his eyes on Jensen who just stared and blinked, his green eyes watchful and hooded.

 

Carefully rolling his tongue he crossed the ends over one another and slowly, oh so slowly, pushed one end of the stem through the loop, feeling as the knot slipped into place, finally using his hand to remove the knotted stem, still eye to eye with Jensen, who had maneuvered himself up on his elbows.

 

“Jared” he said softly

 

“Hmm” Jared replied his lips now only inches from Jensen’s

 

“That was singularly the hottest thing I have ever seen you do with that clever mouth of yours”

 

“Aha, and …”

 

”I think I’m ready for a reading break”

 

“Wanna make out?”

 

“God yes”

 

“Jared just smiled, leaning forward and laying a series of open mouthed kisses along Jensen’s jaw line. Murmuring something Jared couldn’t make out Jensen laid back gently, anchoring his hands in Jared’s long chestnut hair, wrapping sensitive fingers into long layers, bringing their lips together in a searching kiss, tasting each other and the tart fresh taste of cherries. Jared groaned in his throat, this is what he had been angling for, this raw passion that lit between them, whether they were making love or just kissing and loving as they were now. They were learning each other on a daily basis and Jared thought he could just go on kissing Jensen forever.

 

He angled his head to push deeper inside his lover’s mouth, tangling his tongue, fighting for room, finally having to pull back to pull air into desperate lungs. 

 

“Jen” he murmured into heated skin, moving to bury his face into Jensen’s neck, tasting salty warmth and nibbling and sucking, marking the delicate skin, dropping to the pulse point at the base of his throat and kissing softly at the flutter he found there.

 

“Jay, Jay, please” Jensen moaned deeply, arching his neck to allow Jared free reign on his sensitive skin and Jared used lips to crawl back to Jensen’s open mouth, kissing hungrily, biting at the lower lip, soft and full and marked red.

 

“Jen, can we … can we take this inside?” he pleaded

 

“Yeah”

 

And book forgotten, cherries forgotten, they went inside.


End file.
